Halloween
by WhisperedMuse
Summary: What's Halloween? Aaron asked. As the group explain, they wonder how they ever forgot about the celebration at all...AU oneshot. Jate, PB&J, Rose, Bernard and Hurley!


Hi everyone. I've only just realised that it's Halloween in a few days and to mark the occasion I've got another one-shot for you! I hope you guys all enjoy it; it was great to take a break from writing solid chapters of my other fic and focus on something else! Besides, I was in a Halloween sort of mood. My mate gave me the suggestion for Sun's daughter's name, she doesn't want to be mentioned on here. Please tell me what you think afterwards, constructive criticism is always welcome, but no flames please.

Disclaimer- I don't own Lost. Simple really isn't it?

* * *

The night had closed in on the survivors of flight 815. It was hard to believe, but they had spent nearly eight years on the island. Most people were surprised they'd all lasted as long as they had. Since Michael and Walt had left, the only deaths on the island were natural ones, for which everyone was thankful. 

There was a strong bond between all the survivors on the island, something no-one but themselves would ever understand. This was mainly down to the ordeal they all miraculously survived, and partly to do with the fresh starts everyone made on the island. On this calm night in late October, only a few people remained by the campfire, to talk as a family; something which they had done ever since crashing. Jack sat in the sand, leaning against one of the giant logs around the fire; Kate sat in his lap, her head rested on his shoulder. Charlie and Claire looked much the same from their position next to them. In between the two couples sat the seven-year-old Aaron, staring into the fire. Opposite that group sat Rose, Bernard and Hurley. The mood around the fire was one of extreme contentment, the silence proved that. No-one needed to say a word for everyone was off inside their own heads, thoughts dancing like the sparks of the fire. As a cooling breeze ran through the camp, Jack pulled Kate closer to him, seeking her warmth. A faint smile played on her lips at the thought of their closeness. Ever since they'd come back from the other's camp all those years ago, their relationship had gone from strength to strength—they had never looked back since. The group's thoughts were interrupted by the soft voice of Hurley; his voice so quiet, it was almost inaudible.

"Dude…" He said, everyone looked up, wondering what was wrong. "It's Halloween…" Suddenly it dawned on all of them—it was Halloween. Ever since the crash, they had kept a record of the date. As soon as he had returned from the others, Sawyer had gone to his stash and written out each month on a sheet of paper. This was currently stored in the hatch for the person on duty to tick off when another day had passed. They didn't bother with days of the week any more, there was no point; there was no work, no school. Every job that needed doing needed to be done daily, so why be specific?

Jack wondered why on earth they hadn't remembered Halloween before now, they celebrated most other things. They gave Aaron and Sun's daughter Ki-Min Apollo Bars at Easter; and everyone celebrated Christmas by going to the church that Eko and Charlie had finished a few years ago. But Halloween…No doubt, they'd all had their fair share of monsters and scares on the island, that should've reminded them shouldn't it?

"What's Halloween?" Aaron's voice broke the thoughtful silence that the group held. Charlie decided to speak first.

"It's a celebration, a bit like Christmas, or Easter…but…not…?" Charlie looked at Claire, needing help to explain. Claire laughed at Charlie's obvious distress.

"Don't look at me! We don't celebrate it where I come from!" Kate shook her head and stood up from her seat on Jack's lap; she went and sat next to Aaron.

"You know your Mom told you about houses and things Aaron? About Candy Bars, big stores and shopping malls?" Aaron nodded, transfixed on Kate. "Well…Kids your age would go to a store and dress up as a monster or something" Aaron looked confused. "They'd go and buy clothes to make them look like a monster." She quickly explained. The boy still looked puzzled.

"But why would they do that? Monsters are scary." Everyone laughed at his naivety, there was so much he didn't know. Kate put her arm around her nephew and carried on.

"They think its fun. You would go to people's houses and get candy bars from them. I used to do it, when I was your age."

"And me." Jack agreed.

"Me too Dude, I was always something from Star Wars!" Rose and Bernard laughed. The others decided to ignore the last comment, so Aaron didn't ask any more questions about Star Wars, or anything else for that matter.

"It was more a religious thing for my family…" Charlie stated. "More about the Saints day the day after than Halloween itself. I wasn't allowed to go trick or treating." Claire took his hand and smiled at him lovingly.

"I always went with my best friend Marc…" Jack started. "We even took his kids, until…" He stopped there, not wanting to share with everyone why he stopped going. The only person who knew about Sarah and Marc was Kate. He moved closer, enveloping Kate in a hug, burying his face in her hair. It was quite late, and Aaron looked tired. But unwilling to go to bed, he moved closer to Kate's body and hugged her. She smiled sadly, ruffling his hair.

"I used to go with Tom…" Everyone looked up to here the rest of her story. "And my Ma. That all stopped when I turned eleven, when _he_ became more controlling over her. Though, Tom always brought in some of his candy the next day to give to me; he said that it was mine because even though I wasn't there, he knew I wanted to be…"Tears glistened in her eyes, but she blinked them back, focusing on where she was.

"Aunty Kate…" Aaron's tired voice sounded muffled against Kate's shirt.

"Yeah Aaron?" She replied, looking down at him.

"When we go back to where you live, will you take us trick or treating?" The boy yawned loudly, looking up into Kate's eyes. Her soft expression almost lulling him off to sleep.

"Yes Aaron, when we get off this island, I promise we'll all go; together."

* * *

Well, that's that finished, what did you think of it? Personally, I didn't like the way I wrote this, but I did write it quite lat at night, so... I hope it was OK, but there's only one way I'll find out. Yup, you guessed it, press that little purple button people! It's extremely useful to everyone! Thanks! 

Kate x

**Quick Notes: **

I don't think Marc had kids, but for the purpose of this story, he does.

Also, I read that in Australia, Halloween isn't really celebrated properly, so that's why Claire said what she did.

Lastly, Kate and Aaron have a bond in this story because I think that they should have something special. After all, she did deliver him.


End file.
